Hatred's Reminder
by Starfire201
Summary: Karura died with a curse on her lips, a curse mostly forgotten. Tonight, Yashamaru will see to it they remember. With a vengeance. Rated T for character death. Final story in "Hatred" series. Now AU due to recent events in manga.


**A/N**: After much deliberation, I decided to write a finale to my "Hatred" series that began with Birth of Hatred, and continued with Growth of Hatred. This is a bit different from my norm as I switch back and forth between Gaara and Yashamaru's POVs on that fatal night. It was rather difficult to get Gaara done right here, and I hope I managed to be successful. Shukaku's influence has been written in many ways, after all, and it is difficult to write from a small child's POV.

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto owns Naruto. I just own the thoughts of the characters as written here.

**_Bold_**_/**Italics**_ - Shukaku's words

* * *

**Hatred's Reminder **

_Yashamaru_:

"_Why?! Why you, Yashamaru? Why?"(1)_

I will not deny it. As I lay here, bones and organs crushed with the power of Shukaku's spirit, I inwardly gloat at the little monster's expression, his words. Even if I hadn't already prepared for this, I am aware my injuries are mortal, and will end my life very soon. His realization that he is responsible for causing my death has pushed his already unstable mind closer to the brink. All it needs is just one more push for my sister's plan for revenge to finally take its monstrous form. A push I will gladly give for Karura's sake, no matter the price. So I believed then, so I believe now, even dying. But I won't allow myself to just yet…

* * *

_Gaara_:

What have I done? I didn't mean to, I was just trying to protect myself. Everyone is scared of me, even that man earlier. I didn't mean to kill him, I didn't. And I've done it again now.

Yashamaru…

_Why?_

* * *

_Yashamaru_:

So I tell him about the order Lord Kazekage gave me and the reasoning behind it. Oh, as I saw the fragile hope rise in his eyes as he stated then I didn't have a choice about following the order, I took the greatest of pleasures in destroying that hope. The horror on his face as I finally revealed what I truly thought of him, that I considered him to be one of my sister's killers was satisfying. The feeling increased as I divulged that she saw him as little more than a tool to avenge her death, cursing his very birth. I saw the anguish as he realized the truth: No one had ever wanted him, or would care what happened to him. Ah, what a wonderful sight to see, one I shall take with me to report to Karura when next we meet. Her plan has succeeded, beyond even her expectations. How I wish I could see **Lord** Kazekage's face when he finally realizes what has been unleashed upon him and Sunagakure.

* * *

_Gaara_:

Nononono! It can't be true! He's lying, he has to be!

_**I told you so. You are feared and loathed everywhere you go. Maybe now you will listen to me. All of them will be punished for hurting you, starting with "Uncle" Yashamaru. Finish him.**_

_**FINISH HIM NOW!**_

* * *

_Yashamaru_:

I can see his expression twist as his sanity starts to plunge over the edge. Likely Shukaku is making his presence known. Finally I can allow myself to die in peace. No, Shukaku, you will not have the satisfaction of ending my life. I will have that honor. For I have planned this moment, suspecting full well that I would not survive this night. I do regret leaving Temari and Kankuro, my true niece and nephew, the only kin I will ever acknowledge. Not the little monster, never him for what he has done. Perhaps one day they will understand why I acted as I did. Other than that, I have done my duty, as Karura asked of me that day six years ago. She asked me to create the means to destroy her husband and Sunagakure. I have succeeded in accomplishing this task, and am willingly dying for it.

It is time. I pull open my jacket, revealing the explosive tags strapped to my chest. I pull the trigger, and a brilliant light engulfs me as they ignite.

Sister, I come.

Mission completed.

* * *

_Gaara_:

He lied to me.

_**Of course he did. I am the only one who has ever told you the truth. They all reject you, but I never will. I am your Mother, aren't I?**_

Yes…

_**No one loves you, no one cares.**_

No…No, they do not. I am alone, completely alone.

_**That's right. You are. And perhaps it is time we gave your father and everyone else a true reason to fear you, don't you agree?**_

Yes.

They will pay, they will all pay.

After all…

It is what Mother wants, isn't it?

* * *

"…_be a reminder to the world…A reminder of her hatred, of how she went to her death loathing and cursing the world…Remind them…and show them all…!" –_ Yashamaru, _Naruto_, chapter 131

* * *

(1) as quoted by Gaara – _Naruto_, chapter 131

**A/N2: **And so ends my little series. Karura certainly left a very long shadow, didn't she?


End file.
